


Happiness is something you want to feel, but often trample beneath your feet trying to grasp it.

by glitterandlube



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandlube/pseuds/glitterandlube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blank Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness is something you want to feel, but often trample beneath your feet trying to grasp it.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, kind of a free flow writing exercise  
> Spoilers in regards to Sunday in a way in here, I didn't really think about it.

John is thinking very deep thoughts about chocolate syrup and licking it off the small of Rodney's back as he watches him pace around John's room. John had stopped listening as soon as Rodney opened his mouth and said the words, there is a lack of rational thought. He'd long ago memorized all the standard lectures about human stupidity and why everyone was somehow beneath Rodney's amazing brain.

Speaking of being beneath things, John shifts, and spreads his legs a little bit. Rodney is getting really worked up, and John is getting bored. Exhibit A, everyone is a moron, Exhibit B, I don't know why we aren't all dead, Exhibit C, everyone keeps saying I'm getting their names wrong, but I know I wrote them all down this time. John wills one of his candles to fall over and start a fire. Nothing happens. He wills Rodney to shut up. Still nothing. He takes off his shirt and tosses it on the floor under Rodney's feet. Rodney keeps ranting.

"Why does your mouth have to come with your dick?" John's pondering on the mysteries of the universe usually get side tracked on awesome dick, yet never shuts up, there has to be a happy medium somewhere. He looks at Rodney's pants carefully.

"I enjoy how supportive you always are."

"Maybe if you were less annoying."

"Katie listens to me." Rodney's voice has that extra whine in it.

John looks up at Rodney and then looks over at his gun. Rodney steps back a few feet.

"You have a room still, right? Go sleep there. I have important things to get too."

Rodney's face twists, "Polishing your golf clubs for the millionth time isn't important."

"I would like to get laid. You are clearly not here for that purpose, so you need to go back to your own room so I can have a private conversation with my right hand here." John holds up his hand, palm out. "He's very attentive."

"Most people refer to their hands as she."

"That doesn't really work for me."

Rodney shakes his head and walks over to John, leaning down until their lips touch. John whispers, "You suck," against Rodney's mouth, making him laugh. Rodney shoves John back on the bed, and starts stripping off his pants. John is laughing as his head hangs off the other side and he tries to shove Rodney's hands away with the heels of his feet.

"You know this would go a lot smoother if you actually helped instead of being a jerk about everything."

"What did I tell you about mentioning your girlfriend when you're in my room?" John sits up to unzip Rodney's pants.

"You've never said anything about me mentioning my girlfriend."

"It was implied, McKay. I'm the other woman, you're supposed to pretend she doesn't exist." John smiles as Rodney yelps at John's fingers moving into Rodney's open pants. John moves his thumb over the head of Rodney's dick a few times, until Rodney gets impatient and shoves his pants down, getting them tangled in John's hands. John yanks his hand out, making Rodney yelp louder.

"Shit, that hurt. I want a better class mistress."

"That hurts my feelings."

"You don't have any feelings. You're like a giant metal..." Rodney's eyes glaze over as John starts to stroke his own cock. John likes having Rodney's attention and expends a lot of energy making sure he keeps it. He moves his hand off his own cock to put it on Rodney's, holding it still so he can lean in and lick the head, moving his tongue around hard, before opening his mouth and sucking it in. He licks at the slit, and slides the tip of his tongue underneath to hit that spot that always makes Rodney gasp and grab his shoulder.

He pulls off to tug Rodney down, make him get on the bed.

He pulls Rodney forward, using his other hand on Rodney's hip, keeping him steady as he takes him back into his mouth, sliding down to meet his fist.

Rodney is loud when he comes, smacking one of his hands against the wall and cursing out John's name. John swallows a little smugly. He pulls off when Rodney starts to whimper before crawling back up him, hovering over him on all fours. Rodney's eyes are unfocused, still mostly black as he blinks up at John. John takes Rodney's hand and wraps it around his dick, making him grip and move as he shoves forward into their entwined fists.

John comes hard, panting with his mouth open, pleasure moving through him wondrously. He collapses on Rodney who makes small uncomfortable noises until they both squirm around so John is behind Rodney. They lay there in silence for a long three minutes until John presses his face between Rodney's shoulder blades.

"I like Katie."

John ignores him, and thinks about flying the puddlejumpers. He visualizes the HUD screens popping up, how everything feels under his hands, the connection he feels every time he sits down in one. Just like with the chair, he can feel Atlantis pull at his mind, opening up for him. He shuts his eyes when Rodney mutters that he wants to stop doing this, that it isn't what he wants any more.

Rodney pulls away from him, and gets out of the bed. John rubs his face, "Why is she so amazing? Because she puts up with your crap all the time? Because you can go on dates and pretend you're going to end up like your sister?"

"You made it clear a long time ago what exactly you were looking for with me."

"I did not." John glares over at Rodney's back, willing him to turn around.

"We can't get married. We can't tell anyone we're together. Eventually I want to settle down. You want to be alone forever." Rodney's shoulders are taunt, pulled tight with his anger as he pulls up his pants, cursing as he fumbles. John rolls over, and stares up at the ceiling, "I don't think I'm alone."

Rodney huffs a little and walks over to sit down on the bed. "Maybe I do want what Jeanne has, why is that a bad thing?"

John looks up at Rodney, "I didn't say it was, I just, what do you need Katie for?"

"You didn't say anything before."

"It irritates me that I even have to, Rodney."

"I can't just guess everything that goes through your mind. I said I'm going to see Katie Brown again, you said okay. At no point in time did you say, oh and by okay I really meant I'm going to strangle her in her sleep."

John sits up, "Would you like me better if I just let you walk all over me?"

"No."

"Why is it attractive in her?"

"It's not. It's really not, but she's available. It's not like I have endless shots at this kind of thing." Rodney sets his hand on John's leg carefully. John lays his hand over Rodney's.

"I've given you endless shots at all kinds of things."

"Right, because if I had thought for a minute you were offering any of this, I wouldn't have looked in her direction again. I didn't make you an unresponsive prick."

"I don't see why that makes it fair for you to use her." John squeezes Rodney's hand a little bit to get his point across.

"Is this about her or us or you judging something I've done again?"

"All of the above."

"I told her we weren't monogamous. That I wasn't ready to be monogamous. I haven't been lying about it." Rodney gestures in the air with his free hand.

"Knowing full well she would go along with it like she has everything else you've said."

"Would you make you happy if I stopped seeing her?"

"Yes." John is watching Rodney's face carefully.

"Because you want me to just be with you or because you think I'm being an asshole? You only get to choose one response here."

John narrows his eyes, "Both are so fitting."

Rodney grins, "So maybe when we're seventy and on a deserted island and no one else can see us?"

"If you think you can still get it up when you're seventy, sure."

"You'll still probably be hot. That's really aggravating by the way."

"I can tell by how often you want to have sex with me."

Rodney pulls his hand out of John's and slides it up his jaw, making John smile slowly as Rodney scoots over to kiss him. John holds Rodney's face carefully, making sure he can see exactly what John is thinking before he leans forward.


End file.
